kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Beethoven Damashii
} - }} |label = Beethoven Ghost |label2 = Beethoven Damashii |name = Ludwig van Beethoven |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ghost |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = Destiny! Reviving Melody! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |cast = Tomokazu Seki (voice) Hikaru Ohsawa ("Akari Tsukimura") Show Ayanocozey (human) |image2 = }} 1= (Orchestrated tune choir)|Transformation announcement with Ghost Driver|Kamen Rider Ghost}} |-| 2= is an alternate black, white, and gray piano-based form of the Ghost Riders themed after , the late 18th and early 19th century german classical music composer who composed some of the most recognized pieces in classical music including the , despite his worsening hearing loss that plagued him for much of his adult life, and was nearly deaf prior to his death. Accessed through the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personacomposer/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Beethoven Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with the where he is able to create energy constructs of musical notes through sound and manipulate them in a manner similar to how a conductor controls an orchestra via hand gestures. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Beethoven Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Ludwig van Beethoven was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing Beethoven's Eyecon was unlocked from a musical sheet given to Kosuke Kimijima by Chikara Saionji. The Onpu Gamma tried to make Kosuke kill himself to unlock Beethoven's spirit, as he was convinced that even great musicians were never revered during their own lives, but Takeru manages to convince him otherwise, reigniting his passion for music and unlocking Beethoven's Parka Ghost. Ghost then used Beethoven Damashii against the Onpu Gamma, but defeated it with Musashi Damashii. Serving Ghost Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Beethoven was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. Beethoven was defeated alongside Sanzo by Adel Oscillation during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Beethoven was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes where he formed a band with Mozart, Bach, Chopin and Schubert, performing Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Beethoven was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Facing Igor as Gamma Superior Onpu, Ghost assumed Toucon Beethoven Damashii, using Beethoven's musical power to counter Igor's Demia Project composition. Remembering this and advised by Beethoven that music is meant to not bind but free the soul, Takeru assumed Ghost Beethoven Damashii to free the human souls that had been claimed by the Demia Project's beta contact lenses. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident When Ghost faced the Hatena Bugster, Beethoven was brought forth among all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. World of Build An iteration of Beethoven also existed in the World of Build. In the guise of Seito Prime Minister Masakuni Mido, Juzaburo Namba conducted an orchestra to play Beethoven's while Seito's forces, backed by Namba Heavy Industries Ltd., began a full-scale invasion of Touto. The Evol-Driver's looping stand-by music is a modified version of Symphony No. 9. :Incidentally, and somewhat ironically, this was the last symphony composed by Beethoven, just as the Driver is portrayed as the instrument of Evolto's endgame plans, while technically being the progenitor of all known Rider systems derived from the Nebula Gas experiments. Record Beethoven is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 14 & 15.png|'Beethoven - Onpu Gamma' Benkei - Cubi Beethoven (Onpu Gamma).png|Onpu Gamma as Ghost Beethoven Damashii Beethoven possesses Onpu Gamma in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Episodes 6, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 11, 38, 44) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Episodes 28, 43) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostbeethoven.png|Ghost Beethoven Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbeethoven.png|Ghost Toucon Beethoven Damashii Grateful Beethoven.jpg|Ghost Grateful Beethoven Damashii Mugen Beethoven.jpg|Ghost Mugen Beethoven Damashii KRSpeBeeDam.png|Specter Beethoven Damashii Specter Beethoven Damashii.jpeg|Deep Specter Beethoven Damashii Necrom beethoven.jpg|Necrom Beethoven Damashii Ghost Change Beethoven Damashii, with Gan Gun Saber Naginata Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-05 alongside Benkei Damashii with Gan Gun Saber Hammer Mode. Ghost Eyecon Beethoven Ghost Eyecon.png|Beethoven Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Beethoven is voiced by . While possessing the body of Akari Tsukimura, Beethoven is portrayed by . His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is portrayed by of Kishidan. Appearances ** **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 41: Upheaval! Decision of the Secretary! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider }} See also *Gammaizer Oscillation, Gammaizer counterpart References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes